Cloverfield
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: A tragic battle leaves one of the Flock dead. Slight implied FAX. Surprise ending.


It was horrible. No, horrible is an understatement. _It was hell_.

They were a new prototype. Stronger_. _Faster_. _Better. The _ultimate_.

Clever as a fox, swift as a cheetah, and as strong as one-hundred oxen. We had no chance of winning the fight. No chance to escape. No opportunity to give up.

We were torn apart. Literally. Claws had raked our bodies. Teeth sunk into our skulls. Bullets pierced our skin.

No _thing_ died. Not one monster was even severely injured. Their laughter as they shredded us to pieces still plays in my head.

_**That's**_ why my Flock is virtually destroyed. _**That's**_ why Nudge won't talk, and _**that's**_ why the Gasman won't smile. _**That's**_why Angel has nightmares, and _**that's **_the reason behind Iggy's lack of _joie de vivre_. And that's why Fang is dead.

I spotted a bundle of white feathers and blonde curls near the edge of the battle field. Angel. I saw her shudder, and my mind feebly reached out to her. But she wasn't the one I wanted to see. I kept walking through the pools of blood.

I saw a broken Nudge crying over a small, furry, bloody, black form. Total. A couple meters away from her, I glimpsed Iggy coughing up blood. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. Not yet. Not until I found what I was looking for.

The Gasman ran past me, screaming at the top of his lungs. "ANGEL! ANGEL!" I could make out the tears streaming down his face, mixing with blood from the battle. They fell onto his torn shirt, stained crimson. I yearned to hold him in my arms, and tell him everything would be okay. But I couldn't do that. It'd be lying.

I slipped on a bloody patch of clovers. I regained my balance quickly. I had to get to him. I just had to.

I could finally see him. A dark shape awkwardly positioned in the middle of the field, with an even darker substance surrounding him. My pace slowed. I could barely bring myself to take a step forward.

_The two were locked in tight combat. Punch after punch, kick after kick. It was an incessant motion for Fang. Only this time it wasn't Ari he was fighting._

"_Give up, Omega!" Fang blocked a punch. "You can't win!" _

"_I already have! Take a look around! Most of the Flock is dead! Even Max!" Omega smirked as Fang turned away. He only had a second before Fang realized he was bluffing, but that was all he needed._

_Omega delivered a quick chop to the back of Fang's neck. He grinned as he heard the sickening crack. Fang accelerated toward the ground. _

_I had watched the entire fight from my slump in the field. They were the only two still in the air. The rest of the "creations" had gone off. Leaving Omega to finish off the last one. The one that was the most broken and busted. Physically and mentally. _

_I shut my eyes, trying not to notice the crunch as a lifeless body hit the ground, or the twisted laughter coming its killer. I struggled not to let the tears fall down my aching face. _

_I failed._

I crouched down next to Fang. I didn't dare check his broken neck. Instead, I rolled him over, not caring that I got his blood on me.

Fang's shirt was torn, and I could see his ribs poking out from his chest. My breathing became heavy as I took in all the damage Omega caused. I finally was able to take my gaze off his chest and bring it up to Fang's face.

The tears that had once stopped, now began again. Blood wasn't the only flaw on his discolored face, which, if even possible, was paler than usual. His amber eyes were closed, and I knew what I wanted to know.

I stood up and turned away from the stiff body. My hair billowed in the wind. I stood alone in the clover field, surveying the damage. My Flock had gathered together and were making their way over to me.

"Max--" Angel started, but I cut her off.

"Nobody say anything. We're going to get as far away from here as possible before we make any major decisions. Got it?" I heard my voice crack, but I didn't care. It wasn't worth caring for anymore.

Without a word, _the_ Flock took off. I couldn't bring myself to call them my own anymore. If they were mine, then none of this would have happened. Fang would still be alive, and everything would be fine.

Angel flew up next to me. I glanced at her.

"Max?" she said quietly.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I thought clovers were suppose to be lucky." We looked below us. Millions of clovers were now covered in blood, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. I searched the field for Fang's body, but I couldn't see it.

"Wait a sec, guys!" I flew to where we had left Fang's body. There was an Fang-sized imprint, but no Fang. I studied the ground, checking to see if Omega had come back.

"What is it, Max?" Iggy hovered ten feet above me.

"Ig, Fang's body's gone. And…" I squinted at the ground, "I can only see one set of footprints, leading into the forest. What if…?" I trailed off, trying not to let my hopes take advantage of me.

Iggy hushed me. "He'll come for us, then. Let's go, Max. They might come back." I gave one last glance at the timber before I followed Iggy into the sky.

Angel offered a small smile as I reached her. "I guess clovers _are_ lucky, huh?"

I grinned back. "Sure looks like it."


End file.
